heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
North's Workshop
North's Workshop is a massive Russian workshop located in North Pole in the film Rise of the Guardians. This workshop is ruled by North. North lives in his workshop with his Elves and Yetis, making toys for Christmas. History During their second meeting with The Man in the Moon, North tells him about a plan he has for building new centers of magic and learning. North explained that one village like Santoff Claussen is not enough, and to expand it would be to change it. He mentioned that what they need instead are more places where all those with kind hearts and inquiring minds will be welcomed and encouraged. A place where children will always be safe, protected and can grow to become their finest selves. After explaining his idea to The Man in the Moon, MiM gazed down at North, and while he didn't say anything his luminous smile said it all. After receiving a dream about a city from Katherine, the Guardians decided that building this place will destroy Pitch and save Katherine. Using the combined power of The Relics, North released a quadrillion molecules with the intention of transporting many of the vast resources of Santoff Claussen to a spot nearly halfway around the planet without damaged or upset. Trees from the enchanted forest; books from Ombric's library; the bear; North's elves; dozens of forest creatures of every species, including a small herd of the mighty reindeer; Mr. Qwerty; the robot djinni; Guardians, their helpers, and dozens of Yetis from the Lunar Lamadary found themselves in a wondrous frozen landscape. After their arrival, North showed the Guardians a sketch of the city and told them of their location, the magnetic pole of the northern hemisphere. Bunnymund murmured that he remembers when he first magnetized it and that is a good choice and everyone seemed to agree. As Sandy and Emily were looking for Katherine, things were progressing with astounding speed and ease at the North Pole. Using the varied talents of the Guardians, the small but fantastic city was taking shape. The strength of the Yetis, Bear and robot djinni had been used in cutting and forming the ice and wood that made up many of the city's fanciful structures. Tooth and her fairies zipped in and out of the towers and outer building, carving intricately ornate windows and doors through the solid ice walls. Bunny was described as a blur as he was busy digging out massive block of ice while burrowing a net of elaborate tunnels to connect the city with the rest of the world. While this was taking place North and Ombric were focused on the great central tower that officially mark North's City. This centerpiece was the original flying tower of the Lunar Lamadary and it took a tricky maneuver that defy the laws of gravity to keep in place. Once they were able to keep in place, they made it taller, bigger and even more grand. North had it all planned out. He will be able to generate a multicolored shimmering of light that could reach almost to the heavens and these lights would be capable of sending forth all sorts of messages to the Guardians and their allies, no matter where on Earth they might be. In addition, the tower's precise placement would enable North to see any part of the planet beyond. Best of all, it could also fly past the Earth's atmosphere and fly out into the cosmos. Landscape The gigantic Russian Palace located in North Pole. It has a huge workshop were the Yetis and North work and design toys for the children of the world and huge room where the Globe of the World is located. It may also have multiple room for the Yetis, Elves, and the reindeer to stay and sleep. It also has an office were North makes his toy design from ice. And a base where the sleigh is keep with the reindeer. It also has top security as Jack Frost could never enter the palace. The Globe Room The Globe Room is a gigantic room located in the center of the workshop and the location were the Guardians gather to discuss important business about the children of Earth or Pitch. It also the location of the Guardian Stone and The Globe of Belief. Trivia *Since North is able to send the northern light from the Globe Room, it can be assumed that the Globe Room is located in the original flying tower of the Lunar Lamadary, which became the centerpiece of the city. Category:Heroic Locations Category:Homes of Heroes Category:Good Magic Category:Amusement Parks Category:Light Forms